


The Kids Aren't Alright

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Kevin Tran, Don't Touch His Boyfriend, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Healing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Teen Romance, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: This shitty town is draining everything from Jack. So Kevin's gonna get him out of there, or die trying.





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the song "The Kids Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy, but you don't have to know the song to read.

“If we got out of this town,” Jack began. “Where would we go?”  
They were sitting in Jack’s cramped bedroom, next to each other on his bed. The walls, covered in peeling baby blue paint, were covered in colorful canvases, all from Jack’s own hands. The window was open, letting muggy summer air in, yet a soft breeze rustled the curtains and the busted up blinds.   
Jack had his hands clenched on his covers, knuckles turning white, fresh bruise on his left eye looking painful. He was starting to lose his optimism, and to Kevin, that was the worst thing imaginable. Jack was an optimist, through and through. This town, his uncle, they were making him lose himself. Kevin couldn’t let that happen.  
“It doesn’t matter! My birthday is coming up, which means I’ll age out of the system. When I do that, I can get you out. We’ll get jobs, you can go to art school, I’ll make my way into law school, we’ll be alright. Jack, I’m not letting you stay here.” Kevin insisted. He grabbed Jack’s hands and gave them a squeeze. “I promise. I’ll find a way.”  
“It’s not like you not to have a plan.” Jack pointed out.  
“There isn’t any time for a plan. Not anymore.” Kevin countered. “All I need from you is just to hold out a week.”  
Jack stared him in the eyes for a long moment before splitting into a grin. It looked like it irritated his bruise, but he didn’t seem to mind. “I can do that.” Jack said, looking finally happy again.  
Kevin grabbed Jack’s face, careful to avoid the bruise, and kissed him. Jack kissed back, gently, as Kevin had grown used to. Kevin savored the touch, feeling fear growing in the pit of his stomach.  
A lot could happen in a week. Practically anything. And that made Kevin incredibly nervous. But he just had to believe both he and Jack would make it through alright. And then, they could leave. They could get away, and start over.  
Kevin had to take the risk. If he didn’t…he couldn’t even think about it.

 

Cicadas chirped away in the still night air. Stars shone brighter than Kevin had ever seen them overhead. Jack’s house had only one light on, and it was the living room light. But Kevin knew Jack was only pretending to sleep to escape his uncle, Zachariah. The cause of Jack’s bruises.  
Kevin made sure he had routes planned out in any and every event, just to get himself and Jack to the safety of Kevin’s car. He didn’t buy it, of course. He barely had the money for gas and food to go wherever they could. He’d “borrowed” it from someone across the street from his orphanage. He wouldn’t be returning it.  
His belongings were in the trunk of the little Beetle, however few there were. They could fit into one backpack, more than enough room for whatever things Jack wanted to bring along.   
Kevin readied himself for an exercise he’d done nearly every day since he was seven years old. Climbing up the old oak tree outside Jack’s window. It was the easiest way to get in, since Kevin didn’t dare talk to Zachariah more than he had to.  
Kevin climbed onto the first branch and continued his ascent, falling into an old routine. He climbed until he reached Jack’s window, which was without a screen since Kevin began coming over.   
Kevin lightly knocked on the window. “Jack.” He whispered. Seconds later, after seeing a bit of movement through the darkness, the window opened and Kevin climbed in.   
The light from the streetlight outside illuminated the room just enough to see. Jack was fully dressed, a fresh bandage on his right cheek to compliment the bruise. It made Kevin’s blood boil, but he knew they’d soon be away from it.   
Jack embraced Kevin as soon as his feet hit the floor, silent from years of practice. Kevin hugged back, tightly, afraid to let go. It was a relief Kevin had known a few times before. To see that Jack was still alive after time apart. Kevin had been forced into a summer camp one year, and had sat awake every night, afraid he’d come back home to find that his then best friend had been killed by Zachariah.  
“You really made it.” Jack breathed.  
“I said I would.” Kevin matched his tone. He pulled away, just slightly. “We have to go. You got everything you need?” He asked, urgently.  
Jack picked up a backpack from the floor, mostly full. Probably of his few canvases, some clothes, a few books, and the trinkets Kevin knew he treasured. He was ready to go. He’d believed in Kevin, and that made Kevin’s heart soar.  
“I’m ready.” Jack said, resolutely. He reached out and grabbed Kevin’s hand. Kevin led them to the still open window, picking up Jack’s bag for him. Even though he certainly didn’t want to, Kevin let go of Jack’s hand to climb down the tree, pack still on his back. Jack was right behind him, and second after him, jumped to the ground.   
Kevin reclaimed Jack’s hand and they dashed to the sidewalk, desperate to get to their getaway. And that was when the plan fell apart. Behind them, Kevin heard Jack’s front door open, and Jack stopped in his tracks. Kevin looked back, straight into the eyes of Zachariah, Jack’s asshole uncle.  
“You running away from me?” Zachariah called. Jack tensed, but Kevin wasn’t going anywhere. He’d follow Jack’s lead. “You leave now, I’m never letting your ungrateful ass back in.”  
Kevin squeezed Jack’s hand, hoping to impart some sort of strength. Jack stood up a little taller.  
“Good.” He retaliated, before beginning to walk away. Kevin guided him towards the little blue Beetle and opened the passenger side door, letting Jack get in. He put the bag in the trunk, and went around to the driver’s side. But Kevin wasn’t quite ready to go yet. He had something he wanted to say to Zachariah.  
“Hey, Zach.” Kevin called. He raised his middle finger. “Fuck you!” With that, Kevin entered the car, slamming the door behind him.  
Kevin started the car up and began to drive away. He didn’t have a direction, yet, but he just knew he had to get Jack off this street. The poor guy was already shaking.  
“Where to, Jack? We can go anywhere.” Kevin looked over, just briefly, at Jack. Jack had a bewildered expression on his face.  
“Anywhere?” He repeated, perplexed.  
“Yeah. Anywhere that isn’t here.” Kevin confirmed.  
“I recently found out I was supposed to go to my uncle Castiel when my father died, but Zachariah took me. We could go to him, he might take us in.” Jack suggested.  
“You wanna try your luck with a different uncle?” Kevin asked.  
“He can’t be worse than Zachariah. And if he is, we have this.” Jack spread his arms wide, beginning to gain a smile. “You’re amazing, Kevin Tran.” Kevin looked back at the road, trying to hide a smile. He couldn’t help it. Jack brought out the soft side in him.  
“Just doing what I gotta do.” Kevin responded. Jack leaned over and pecked Kevin’s cheek. And Kevin grinned, unable to hold it back any longer.  
They were finally out.

 

The following four days were four of the best of Kevin’s life. Driving across the country, from New Jersey to Kansas, with only each other for company. They stopped at crappy gas stations for food when Kevin’s little, ill-prepared supplies ran out. They played games, sang along to the radio, and slept in Walmart parking lots, lifting up the seats to sit in the back, together. They could consistently find pop stations, and even though they didn’t know the words, they sang along, anyways. The times where they found the alternative stations, those were the best. They could sing along to Fall Out Boy, the band that shaped their love story.  
They picked out letters on billboards to make the alphabet and Jack kept a count of all the dogs on their journey. Kevin would be lying if he said they didn’t stop a few times on the way just for fun. Nothing big, just strange things they found on the side of the road that they had to take pictures of.  
Kevin had memorized the shape of Jack’s hand, being the only part he could touch while on the road. He would treasure those four days forever. It was the freest he’d ever felt, running away from his orphanage and saving the love of his life from the worst situation.  
Eventually, it had to come to an end. And just in time, as well. Kevin was running out of money, and soon enough, gas. He’d only had a week to prepare, after all.  
Kevin stopped across the street from a modest blue house surrounded by a white picket fence. Cheery flowers grew outside in the beds, large windows allowed in light, and showed a blonde teenage girl on her phone. Kevin guessed that was Jack’s cousin, but he couldn’t be sure.  
He and Jack stepped out of the Beetle at the same time, Jack too nervous to say a word. Kevin left their bags in the trunk. He didn’t know how Jack’s other uncle would turn out to be, he had to play it safe.  
Just as he had when they were running away, Kevin grabbed Jack’s hand in solidarity. Whatever happened, Kevin would be there. They’d been through too much, and loved too hard, to do anything else.  
Jack stopped at the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked three times. It took about a minute before someone answered, a black-haired man with startlingly blue eyes. Oddly reminiscent of Jack’s.  
“Can I help you?” The man asked in a monotone voice.  
“Are you Castiel?” Jack answered his question with another question.  
“I am.” The man, Castiel, replied.  
“My name is Jack, I was supposed to…be raised by you when my mother and father died.” Jack said. Kevin could see how much courage he was putting forth, and gave his hand a squeeze.  
Castiel appeared shocked.  
“You’re…you’re Jack?” He stammered. “I thought you were…I thought you were dead.”   
“You…you what?” Jack asked. Kevin watched the scene play out, unable to add a word.  
“At your father’s funeral, I was going to take you home, like his and your mother’s wills suggested. But you ran away during the burial. I tried to find you, but I…I couldn’t. I’ve never stopped thinking about that day.” Castiel confessed. “I’m so sorry, Jack.”  
Jack surged forward and wrapped Castiel in a hug, abandoning Kevin’s hand. Kevin simply watched, awkwardly. But he was happy for Jack. Immediately, he’d gotten a better sense off of Castiel than he had Zachariah. He had cautious optimism, and that was the best any potential guardian could hope for from Kevin.  
Jack pulled away and grabbed Kevin’s hand again, almost as though he was leaning on him. Kevin didn’t mind. He would be there to lean on, as long as Jack needed.  
Castiel finally looked over at Kevin, with a questioning glance.  
“Who is this?” Castiel asked Jack. Jack looked over at Kevin for a long moment.  
“He’s my anchor.” Jack answered. Kevin smiled.  
Jack didn’t seem to realize that he was Kevin’s.

 

Kevin shut the door quietly behind him, bones weary from a day’s work. He shrugged off his jacket and put it onto the rack. There were two new cobbled together hooks, one for Jack, one for Kevin. Castiel and his husband, Dean, had easily accepted them into their family. As if they’d never been anything else. Claire had made it her mission to tease the two of them, but if anything, that made them feel more at home.  
Kevin walked into the living room to find Jack asleep on the couch. Waiting up for him, like all of Kevin’s night shifts. But this time, he hadn’t made it. Kevin smiled and walked towards him. He placed a kiss on Jack’s hair before sitting beside him.  
Gently, he shifted Jack’s position to lay on top of him. Kevin breathed in his boyfriend’s scent, before making one final adjustment so that he wasn’t sitting on the ring in his pocket. He’d saved for that for two months, he wasn’t about to break it.  
He tightened his grip on Jack and shut his eyes, intent to sleep where he was.  
They were alright.


End file.
